Talk:Shen/@comment-5930958-20140802214323/@comment-5955640-20140802225348
Uh. I'm just going to go ahead and say it. That was your fault. Nasus in early game has no harass and his sustain is weak. In fact it's only until he returns with a Sheen or Glacial Shroud is when he doesn't run out of mana from doing anything else than Q'ing a minion. You. Are Shen. A ninja. You have far more sustain than him. This would be a paticular point where I would want you to show us the match history so I can figure out what you did wrong or what Nasus might have done right but without that I'll just have to guess and you forgot some of the most important items to build on Shen. Shen is not a duelist. Not really. All of your damage scales from your health and AP and your output is magic damage. The bonus damage on his auto attack is reduced by every auto attack you make (making wither very effective on you if you have no AS items and didn't build tenacity) so while Nashors Tooth is out of the question as far as damage items are concerned the Wits End is very effective. Ontop of that Sunfire's Cape and Randuin's Omen are completely core and you have to be building that first. Which one? Well if Nasus is really aggressive Omen would be best. If he's passive in lane just farming then you'll want Sunfire's Cape although the aura does trigger the turret aggro but being Shen if you push him to his Turret and you have teleport you get to make global plays all day while Nasus just farms which is a huge advantage for the majority of the game. Assuming that you manage your energy and just Q minions until he engages you, you should just E at him (don't miss!) Q him and then use Feint. This combination would hold you for another Q if you really press the counter attack. You can initate with this anytime your passive is up. If Nasus Q's you and starts running he's just wasting his mana. Your a Ninja, mana is for the weak. If you really feel like you need more damage. Like I said Wit's End. You could also buy Seeker's Armguard as an early armor item with AP that reacts to farm well. Spell Weaving and Blade Weaving work on Shen. You can either get Devasting Strikes maxed out or have hyrbid or AP pen runes. Because you deal magic damage and it scales with health you could consider Liandries Torment for the Health, AP, and the damage on your scalings. Rylai's Crystal Scepter is another idea. Blade of the Ruined King is a little too offensive but Shen can use it and it helps his dueling alot if it's paired with Wit's End. But again. Buying tanky armor health items is still good for Shen's damage and his placement in a team. Nobody really expects a Shen to kill people. He's not a bruiser top. . You pick Shen when you know that the enemy can't kill you and you just farm the lane and ult for teammates so they can win their lanes while you freeze your lane.